No Stalker
by Chibi-Hibari
Summary: In most common senses, people would say Hibari Kyoya was actually stalking the poor boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, but in his senses, he was merely 'protecting a part of his pride.' 1827, One-shot. Re-upload due to a family member deleting it and then emailing it to someone else as her own work.


**No Stalker**

**Summary:-** In most common senses, people would say Hibari Kyoya was actually stalking the poor boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, but in _his _senses, he was merely 'protecting a part of his pride.' 1827, One-shot.

**A/N:** Mild cursing.

* * *

It was like any other day. Hibari Kyoya would walk down the corridors quietly, like a predator stalking his prey, before he would swoop and bite anyone who broke the school rules. Today, many females had thought they could get away with wearing scantily short skirts and see-through shirts in hopes to win Namimori's talent show that was being held at lunch time, but in the end, it only got them quite a few bruises and a disqualification.

Walking down the hallway, he glared at a male and female who were in the middle of an 'intimate' act, causing them to break apart and pale dramatically, waiting until Hibari had vanished from their sights before even daring to get closer to one another. The raven-haired skylark was this _close _to biting them to death, but it wasn't on the top of his list. No…

Who he was looking for was a brunette boy whose hair went up in cute spikes and had eyes that shined a golden caramel. He was looking for the boy for the obvious reasons. One, he was a klutz, he'd probably cause harm to himself, the students and Nami-chuu itself. Two, the brunette boy had a tendency to hang around people who didn't tend to think before they acted which would bring more chaos and destruction to his precious building…

Three… Well, no fourteen year old should look that cute. It was a crime in Hibari's eyes that the boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of the supposed strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world, could blink his long eyelashes and flash that innocent, nervous smile whenever those honey eyes laid on his form. Most definitely a crime.

So, opening a door, Hibari drifted lazily onto the rooftop, irked that _his_, yes, _his _area had been taken up by a bunch of herbivores that seriously thought they could eat up here without his _permission_. He ignored the rest of the group, who hadn't even noticed his presence- actually, the little pineapple-haired female herbivore had noticed him, but she wasn't going to say anything. He looked down, and there the boy sat, an innocent, _blissful _expression layering his features as he bit into an apple, laughing at some joke Yamamoto Takeshi had decided to crack. It infuriated Hibari so, but he said nothing.

All he was here to do was look over his hazel-eyed victim in silence. It was awkward for Hibari to admit, and he wasn't planning to admit it either, but he had long since fallen in love with the brunette a long time ago. It was around the time they were in the future that Hibari had come to notice his feelings, _especially_ after noticing the way the herbivore Gesso had looked Sawada over.

Hibari Kyoya wasn't infatuated. In fact, it couldn't even be considered as real love. It was more a matter of protecting his 'pride'. Yeah, that's right, his _pride_. Sawada Tsunayoshi would, one day, become strong enough to become a worthy opponent of fighting him, all the skylark had to do was make sure that the timid, far-too-truthful-for-his-own-good _child _stayed alive until that time came.

His onyx-silver eyes narrowed as he watched as the loud idiot known as Sasagawa Ryohei knock into Tsuna, making him fall over and drop his apple, allowing it to roll across the ground and pick up the dirt and dust that had gathered on the rooftop.

"O-Oni-san! My lunch!" ah. Hibari watched from away, watching as Tsuna got to his feet, and like any obedient student, picked up his mess and binned it. His eyes looked mournful over what he had lost before it turned into a smile, trying to convince the boxing herbivore that it was ok, that he wasn't mad. Sometimes, Hibari wondered why Tsuna even put up with some of these things. After all, he already have to suffer from knowing what fate lay before him.

Soon enough, the little brunette boy he had grown to adore would be out of his reach, large, gruff hands pulling the young teen into a world of bloodshed and horror. Slowly, those beautiful honey-caramel eyes would grow dull, his mind trying to block everything out and his body would go numb, as if trying to avoid the fact that one day, it would be his small, weak hands that caused other people so much pain.

Hibari, although somewhat similar in some ways, didn't want his innocent omnivore to become like that. If need be, he would stain his own hands to keep Tsuna's pure and let his own eyes dull down to keep Tsuna's bright. It was a simple thing to sacrifice just to see that _smile _kept on the young teen's face. He continued to watch as the brunette gave a nervous laugh as Hayato Gokudera attempted to sacrifice his own lunch for him.

"Gokudera-kun, it was nice of you to offer, but you need to eat too," the words were drowned in innocence, despite what the boy had already been through. Hibari narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as Tsuna gave a weak smile and stared towards the side, closing his eyes. "I wish Hibari-san was here."

Cocking his head to the side, Hibari continued to listen, making a mental note to kill the silver-haired bomber for calling him a bastard. He listened to his bright sky, watching as the boy furrowed his eyebrows suddenly.

"I'm starting to think Hibari-san doesn't like me," most of the group looked at him in horror, Sasagawa Kyoko grabbing his hands and continuously telling him that he was too much of a likeable person. True, Tsuna was a likeable person, but not many people gave him the chance to show it. "He always stays out the way. Did I do something wrong?"

Of course not. Hibari let out a yawn, still sitting far away as Hibird perched on his unruly raven hair, chirping softly. He pulled out his phone and stared at his email for a while before putting it away again, sighing. Tsuna never done anything wrong. If anything, Hibari would have spent time with the boy, but not with those _herbivores _that hung around with him.

"The sky needs all his elements," Hibari's interest perked up as he listened carefully. "Without the clouds, it's like nothing fits anymore. I just wish he was here too. Does anyone get what I mean?"

Everyone in his omnivore's group nodded, minus Gokudera, who was only agreeing with his precious 'Judaime'.

Hibari didn't know when or how, but he knew it was true. He had fallen for everyone's beloved sky, and as the aloof, drifting cloud he was, he became soft and fluffy when in close contact to _his _sky.

Tsuna was his sky, no one could take that from him. If anyone tried, they would brutally be bitten to death…

Oh, and if anyone considered him a stalker of the brunette teen, then they would _also _get bitten to death.


End file.
